youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gaming Krunch
Justin Gúðmundur Kaminski (born ), better known online as Gaming Krunch, is an American YouTuber possibly of Icelandic and Polish descent who makes gaming videos mostly with his friends. His uploads have been getting increasing longer recently. Personal Life Justin Gúðmundur Kaminski was born in Hobokon, New Jersey. He currently lives in Monmouth County, New Jersey. YouTube Channels Gaming Krunch's first YouTube channel was "theEARTHBOUNDfan123" which was created on July 14th, 2014. He later abandoned it and made another channel, simply called "Justin Kaminski" created on January 26th, 2017. It turned out this channel was managed by his school district, therfore he can no longer upload on it. Gaming Krunch was created on Febuary 8th, 2018 and was the third channel being ran by Kaminski. On January 24, 2019, he made a fourth channel called Tardis Krunch. Let's Plays Gaming Krunch currently uploads once a week, he plays New Super Mario Bros Wii usually with 3 players, he also plays Boson X, however he has not uploaded a video on Boson X since January 2019. His first let's play video was Syobon Action, better known as Cat Mario or Neko Mario. His most popular let's play so far is New Super Mario Bros Wii, and his most popular video is "Playing a spooky with other person" which is him playing SCP:Containment Breach with his friend. Live Streams Gaming Krunch attempted to livestream the popular game "Minecraft" on May 17, 2019. After it wouldn't launch, he played Left4Dead2 instead. He now livestreams either Smash Brothers, Super Mario Maker 2, or Minecraft on the Nintendo Switch with his Elgato. Name Changes The first name for Gaming Krunch's YouTube channel was "Justin Kaminski Official" he later changed it to Pixel, but due to confusion with another YouTuber, he changed it to Justin and Stuff. Finally in December, 2018, he changed it to Gaming Krunch. He does not plan to change it ever again. Perez Wolf On October 11, 2019, Gaming Krunch uploaded a video titled "Stay away from Perez Wolf" where he explains why his viewers shouldn't subscribe to a channel called "Perez Wolf", explaining that they banned one of his friends for no reason on their discord server, that Perez Wolf is a hypocrite, that Perez Wolf used his clan to raid Landooon's discord server, and claiming that Perez Wolf might be using bots. Perez Wolf's fans commented saying that he was not telling the truth. Landooon later uploaded a video called "Lying YouTubers" showing Perez Wolf saying that he wants to cancel Task Clan until he gets more fans, and also banning Landooon from his discord for being inactive. Landooon and Gaming Krunch would then form "Clan bing bong" to counter Task Clan. On October 24th, 2019, Landooon and Gaming Krunch made the channel "#clanbingbong". The first video is a compilation showing serveral different users on discord saying #clanbingbong. Landooon, Gaming Krunch, and Chpstks415 are the leaders of clanbingbong. Perez Wolf uploaded a response video on October 26, 2019 titled "Task Will rise" showing some screenshots of Landooon saying he wants to start a clan to start fake beef with another for clout. The rest of the video is a smash compilation. The same day, Landooons channel was hacked by a member of task, Landooon managed to get his account back and said that he will be going fullforce when he releases the second part of his video exposing Perez Wolf. On November 3rd, 2019, Landooon uploaded a video called "The most corrupt clan on YouTube" exposing what happened in Perez Wolf's server and how the beef started, as well as uploading a disstrack on Perez. Landooon said he and Perez could become friends again if Perez apologizes and owns up to his mistakes, and also kicks ByProxy from Task (ByProxy is the hacker). Games Played *The Logan Paul Simulator (Non Commentary) *New Super Mario Brothers Wii *New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe *Syobon Acion (Cat Mario) *Boson X *Give Up *Left4Dead2 (Sometimes Non Commentary) *Super Smash Brothers Ultimate *SCP: Containment Breach *Super Mario Maker 2 Trivia *Gaming Krunch is a member of Pkrussl's YouTube channel. *Gaming Krunch has Two pet chinchillas. *Gaming Krunch is a cast member of Mac Mc Mario's channel. *Gaming Krunch's cousin has a YouTube channel called CHipTHEClip. *Gaming Krunch subscribes to Deji on Twitch. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Polish YouTubers Category:Icelandic YouTubers